


Melting

by redbaixian



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbaixian/pseuds/redbaixian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traducción al español de "Melting" de convexxed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211843) by convexxed. 



> Traducción al español de "Melting" de convexxed.

. **Título:** Melting  
**Autora:** convexxed  
**Género:** Romance; slight angst  
**Palabras: 7** K aprox  
**Pairing:** Joonxing/SuLay  
**Traducción:** redbaixian

  
**[Melting|Original](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/656300/melting-oneshot-exo-yixing-joonmyun-sulay) **   


  


_ No es amor _ , Yixing siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo  la noche en la que no pudo caer dormido pensando en Joonmyun, porque sus palmas sudorosas y mejillas sonrojadas siempre que la mano o el brazo de Joonmyun rozan contra los suyos eran solo un producto de su cuerpo siendo extraño y hormonal, no porque Joonmyun lo ponía nervioso.  
_ No es amor _ , Yixing debe dejar de mentir a sí mismo.

  
  
>>Versión sin typos, corregida a más no poder y sin cortes; básicamente la versión más limpia que verán. :) 

  
Pd: sigo sin creer que terminé este trabajo, wow. <3  


\---

  
— ¿Joonmyun?

— ¿Hm?

Yixing frunce y arruga sus labios cuando no recibe la atención que esperaba del otro chico quién está actualmente matando zombis en un videojuego que tomó prestado de su primo. —Tengo frío—. Joonmyun ni siquiera parpadea. Yixing intenta de nuevo. —Dije que tengo frío.

 

—Y yo te oí la primera vez. — La voz de Joonmyun es calmada, la cual es bastante contrastante con la forma en la que sus dedos se mueven sobre el control oprimiendo botones en secuencias complicadas que Yixing nunca recuerda no importa lo mucho que ellos jueguen. Pausa el juego y alcanza la manta azul celeste cuidadosamente doblada sobre su cama, arrojándola a su amigo. —Ahí tienes.

 

Yixing muerde su labio inferior y frunce las cejas pero no dice nada y solo envuelve la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, admirando en silencio las habilidades de juego de su amigo. —¿Quieres jugar?

 

—No, estoy bien. Creo que solo tomaré una siesta—, Joonmyun murmulla en respuesta y Yixing se deja caer en la cama del chico, preguntándose si Joonmyun es realmente ajeno o simplemente estúpido. Es probablemente lo último.

 

Pero ellos tienen 14, así que está bien si son ajenos al mundo y hacen cosas estúpidas como intentar realizar un flip trick en la patineta del hermano mayor de Joonmyun (pero Yixing se rompió el brazo después de eso y prometieron nunca hacerlo de nuevo.) Tienen 14 y todavía prefieren los videojuegos y las bromas de pedos sobre chicas y películas románticas; ¿cuál es la prisa de todos modos?   
Tienen solo 14 pero Yixing está cansado de patinar y matar zombis ("¿Cuál es el punto de todos modos? Ellos ya están muertos. Este juego es tan tonto, justo como tú" Dijo una vez y Joonmyun lo echó fuera de su habitación.) Y muy en el fondo desea que Joonmyun no fuera tan ajeno y estúpido hacia _él_.

 

\----

 

 

 

—El día de San Valentín es ridículo. Los chocolates y las tarjetas son ridículos. El amor es jodidamente ridículo—. El monólogo de Joonmyun continua por otros cinco minutos y Yixing simplemente se ríe de su amigo, rodando los ojos repetitivamente porque ahora mismo el que está siendo terriblemente ridículo es Joonmyun.

 

 

Tienen 17 ahora y las clases están finalizadas por el día, y mientras la mochila de Yixing está llena con sus libros, tarjetas de San Valentín y todo tipo de chocolates, Joonmyun no consiguió nada, como siempre. Cada día de San Valentín es así: Yixing consigue toneladas de regalos y muchas confesiones de amor-que siempre rechaza y Joonmyun ignora la razón por la que hace eso, y este último es casi invisible para todos. Yixing piensa que es extraño porque Joonmyun es un chico muy sociable, es inteligente, divertido e incluso tiene la apariencia, por lo que no entiende por qué nadie se detiene a mirar a su amigo. Las chicas en la clase hablan con él, seguro, y gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil lo conoce, pero aparentemente él no es gustado lo suficiente como para tener a alguien desarrollando uno de esos típicos crushes de preparatoria en él, tratando de ganar su corazón persiguiéndolo alrededor de la escuela y dejando cartas de amor en su casillero, lo cual Yixing piensa que es bastante aterrador y un poco desesperado.

 

 

Pero la verdad sea dicha, Yixing está de alguna manera contento de que nadie ha venido a robar a Joonmyun lejos de él. _Todavía._

 

—¿Hay algo malo en mí, Yixing?—. Joonmyun pregunta cuando llegan a la estación del metro, y frunce el ceño porque no puede encontrar el dinero que necesita para pagar la tarifa sin importar lo mucho que busque en su mochila y sus bolsillos. Una mujer de mediana edad detrás de ellos chasquea su lengua en fastidio y Yixing mira por encima de su hombro, mostrando a la mujer una sonrisa en disculpa.

—No hay nada malo en ti, ¿por qué pensarías eso siquiera?—. Joonmyun sigue sin encontrar su dinero y la mujer detrás está golpeando su pie en el suelo ahora. —Te ves perfectamente bien para mí. ¿Es todo esto acerca del asunto del Día de San Valentín? Pensé que dijiste que no te interesabas más en ello—. Yixing enarca una ceja y aparta gentilmente de lado a su amigo para que la mujer detrás pueda comprar un boleto y deje de lanzarles miradas asesinas a sus espaldas. Joonmyun frunce el ceño y baja su cabeza para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, pero Yixing puede notarlo aún y lo observa con fascinación. —¿Lo es?

 

—No—. Joonmyun mira y suspira en derrota cuando se da cuenta que dejo su cartera en casa. —Ni siquiera me gusta el día de San Valentín así que, ¿por qué me importaría una mierda? No es como si quisiera a alguien dándome chocolates o hacer alguna de esas cosas cursis y pegajosas que la gente hace en el día de San Valentín. Como he dicho antes, el amor es ridículo.

 

Yixing rueda sus ojos, —Eres toda una reina del drama, Joonmyun. Oye, ¿quieres ver una película?

 

—No. No tengo dinero y el cine va a estar lleno de parejas que se sientan en el fondo de la habitación en una de esas terribles películas de San Valentín para succionar sus rostros. Yuck—. Joonmyun hace una mueca y sigue hurgando en su mochila. Su tren está a punto de salir.

—Pagaré por tu boleto, y es por eso que veremos esa nueva película de terror de la cual Jongin nos habló antes, Podemos comprar nachos y comer los chocolates que recibí hoy también. Entonces, ¿qué dices?—. Yixing le da una mirada esperanzada y espera la respuesta de su amigo, rodando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Joonmyun entrecierra sus ojos hacia él y piensa cuidadosamente acerca de la propuesta y decide que una película de terror, nachos y chocolates no suena tan mal, sobre todo porque él no va a pagar por su boleto. Sin embargo, hay algo molestándolo.

 

—Eso suena terriblemente como una cita—. Yixing ríe. Y no ríe porque le resulte gracioso que Joonmyun piense que su propuesta suena como una cita, sino porque una cita con Joonmyun en el día de San Valentín sería muy agradable, y no le importaría del todo ser parte de esas parejas que se lían en vez de ver la película.

 

—No es una cita, idiota—, dice finalmente rodando sus ojos, acomodando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Joonmyun, —pero siempre podemos liarnos si tu quieres.

 

Joonmyun hace una mueca y sus inútiles intentos de empujar a Yixing lejos hace que el último ría entre dientes, —Eso no va a suceder. Ni en tus sueños.

—Solo estoy tratando de hacerte sentir menos miserable, ¿sabes?—. Yixing dice arqueando una ceja y frunciendo sus labios, dejando caer su brazo a su lado mientras Joonmyun rueda los ojos y le da un codazo a un costado, ganándose un quejido ahogado por parte del otro.

—¿Quién está siendo una reina del drama ahora?—. Ríen y Yixing piensa que momentos como este son sus favoritos, cuando bromean, ríen y son ajenos al mundo y todo lo que pase en el. Yixing atesora momentos como éste, porque la sonrisa de Joonmyun es brillante y sincera y su risa es algo que sin duda podría escuchar todo el día, y nunca se cansaría de ella.

 

Yixing ama momentos como este, simplemente porque él ama a Joonmyun, pero tiene miedo de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el adolescente que ha sido su amigo por los últimos 7 años.

 

Yixing no sabe cuando la línea entre la amistad y el amor se volvió tan borrosa para él que dejó que sus sentimientos por Joonmyun crecieran en algo tan complicado, pero puro como el amor.

 

Recuerda perfectamente, sin embargo, la primera vez que el realmente quiso besar a Joonmyun tan desesperadamente y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no hacerlo, porque los padres del chico estaban divorciándose y un beso probablemente hubiera estado fuera de lugar.

 

O tal vez pudo haber ayudado a Joonmyun a olvidar todo, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

 

 

_ Es solo un crush temporal _ , Yixing se había dicho a sí mismo un día acompañando a Joonmyun a casa después de una de sus sesiones con el terapeuta de la familia. Sus padres ya no estaban juntos y su madre insistió en que pasara dos horas hablando con un desconocido con una sonrisa falsa acerca de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero siempre mentía y Yixing lo sabía.

 

Él no podía culparlo, sin embargo, porque él haría lo mismo si se viera obligado a sentarse con un extraño y hablar de todo lo que pasa por cabeza y darles acceso a los más profundos y oscuros rincones de su cerebro y corazón. Joonmyun se sentía igual por lo que en lugar de desahogarse con el hombre de sonrisa espeluznante y nariz grande que decía ser un terapeuta certificado fue a Yixing, y por supuesto, siempre estaba contento de poder ayudar a su afligido amigo.

 

_ No es amor _ , Yixing siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo en la noche en la que no pudo caer dormido pensando en Joonmyun, porque sus palmas sudorosas y mejillas sonrojadas siempre que la mano o el brazo de Joonmyun rozan contra los suyos eran solo un producto de su cuerpo siendo extraño y hormonal, no porque Joonmyun lo ponía nervioso.

 

No es amor, Yixing debe dejar de mentirse.

 

—¿Qué pasa?—. Joonmyun pregunta con preocupación plasmada en su cara cuando cacha a Yixing estremecerse a través de las esquinas de sus ojos.

 

—No es nada—, miente, —solo tengo frío—. Joonmyun entrecierra los ojos y lo estudia por un buen minuto, no encontrando la vaga respuesta de Yixing convincente. Tal vez él sabe la razón de su torpe y titubeante comportamiento. Pero, ¿qué podría haberlo revelado? ¿La cosa de la cita? ¿Los chocolates? ¿La broma sobre liarse? Yixing está asustado hasta los huesos.

 

 

Pero Joonmyun solo suspira y enarca una ceja, murmurando un muy audible —¿Qué está mal con tu cuerpo? Siempre tienes frío—. Antes de que deje su mochila al suelo y proceda a quitarse el bléiser del uniforme, colocándole gentilmente sobre los hombros de Yixing.

 

Esta simple acción de afecto tiene al corazón de Yixing acelerado y golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho, y puede sentir la sangre subiendo hacia su cara y extendiéndose hasta las orejas y el cuello.

 

—¿Qué con la cara?—. La voz de Joonmyun está teñida de curiosidad y sus labios se crispa hacia arriba en lo que termina tornándose en una sonrisa engreída que Yixing no pasa desapercibida y si no estuviera tan fascinado por la bondad de y Joonmyun mismo, él definitivamente hubiera borrado esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante de la cara de su amigo con sus propios labios.

 

 

Pero de nuevo, él no tiene las agallas para hacerlo, y en cambio, envuelve la tela alrededor de su cuerpo y le da a Joonmyun una pequeña sonrisa, siendo cuidadoso de que la única emoción que transmita sea gratitud.

 

 

—Hombre, esto se siente terriblemente como una cita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

Tienen 18 cuando se besan por primera vez. Es una cálida tarde de verano y Yixing está aburrido y cansado de quedarse en casa viendo todas las temporadas de un show del que Joonmyun ha estado hablando sin parar desde el mes pasado así que alcanza su celular y escribe un pequeño mensaje de texto para su amigo.   
Cinco minutos después se marcha de casa para ver a Joonmyun en el parque al que solían ir cuando eran más jóvenes vistiendo sólo una camiseta suelta sin mangas negra y pantalones deportivos; nunca ha sentido la necesidad de esconderse de Joonmyun bajo capas de ropa cara y lujosa que no harán nada más que hacerlo sentir incómodo y con picazón.

 

 

 

Joonmyun ya ha visto su peor faceta así que, no hay nada que ocultar, y lo prefiere de esa forma. No necesita pretender cerca de Joonmyun y es una de las muchas razones por las que continúa enamorándose más y más del chico, y está tan enamorado que siente como si se estuviera ahogando en sus propias emociones pasajeras y pensamientos sin voz.

 

 

Se pregunta si algún día será capaz de dejar que Joonmyun sepa acerca de sus sentimientos y salvarse de sufrir una dolorosa, lenta y emocional muerte. Cuando llega al parque donde supone que deben verse no se sorprende que Joonmyun ya esté allí.  
Está debajo de un poste de luz y la luz tenue de este hace que se vea más pequeño y delgado de lo que en realidad, y la camisa denim de gran tamaño y los shorts beige no ayudan tampoco. El corazón de Yixing se detiene un momento. Se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a su amigo que espera, preguntándose si su amor por Joonmyun ya se ha ido de las manos y superado los niveles estándar de cordura.

 

Joonmyun sonríe a su amigo, saltando alegremente hacia él, —Hola, cabeza chorlito.

 

—Cállate—. Yixing ríe y hace gestos a Joonmyun para que camine con él, y este último se une a él rápidamente.   
El sol se ocultará en cuestión de minutos y Yixing levanta la cabeza mientras caminan en silencio al lado del otro , admirando las diversas tonalidades de azul , naranja y púrpura en las que el cielo se tiñe y los puntitos plateados al azar aquí y allá , que Yixing nota, son las primeras estrellas saliendo.

—Así que—, Joonmyun rompe el silencio y Yixing se gira para tornar su atención en el chico que camina a su lado porque, definitivamente él es mucho más interesante que el cielo y el sol, —¿Qué celebramos?

—No sabía que tenía que tener una razón en particular para quedar—. Yixing se encoge de hombros. 

—Honestamente, solo quería verte.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio—. Yixing no necesita ver para saber que Joonmyun tiene una de esas risillas que extrañamente le sientan tan bien. —El verano me hace sentir nostálgico.

—¿Por qué? el verano es una bonita y cálida temporada, ¿por qué diablos estarías triste, bicho raro?—.  Joonmyun choca sus caderas juntas causando que Yixing pierda el balance un poco y ría, y responde encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—No tengo idea. Tal vez este así porque iremos a la universidad pronto y no quiero decir adiós.

 

—Nadie va a decir adiós, idiota. Solo es un semestre y volveremos a reírnos a nuestras costas y será justo como en los viejos tiempos—. Yixing baja la mirada al suelo y Joonmyun suspira, alcanzando a alborotar el ya desordenado cabello de su amigo. —Pero estoy siendo serio aquí. Si dejas de hablarme voy a conducir todo el camino a tu maldita universidad y me adheriré a ti como una maldita sanguijuela por una semana entera—. Yixing ríe y aunque piensa que aquello no le importaría del todo, no lo dice en voz alto, —No creo que pueda pasar un día sin hablarte, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—.   Joonmyun arquea una ceja y mira fijamente a Yixing por un momento antes de que finalmente asienta con la cabeza, al parecer satisfecha con la respuesta de su amigo.

 

Hablan de cosas al azar mientras caminan; hermanos molestos, madres sobreprotectoras, el padre ausente de Joonmyun y los abuelos de Yixing viniendo la semana próxima, cosas que quieren hacer antes de que el verano acabe, sus expectativas para la universidad y por supuesto, de sus miedos e inseguridades que han estado ocultando por tanto tiempo. Yixing preferiría no hablar de ello porque no está listo para despedirse incluso si es temporal, y definitivamente no está listo para que Joonmyun y Yixing sean reducidos a solo Yixing, no está listo para estar solo.

 

La noche cae y ellos todavía tienen mucho que decir, o tal vez no pero siguen hablando de todas formas. Después de unos minutos inevitablemente callan y es tan de pronto que Yixing se pregunta si alguien en el parque tiene algún control para volumen y decidió solo ponerlos en silencio. Es un silencio cómodo, sin embargo, en el que Joonmyun y Yixing no están hablando más pero sus pies se siguen moviendo y no necesitan preguntar dónde van porque no importa siempre y cuando estén juntos.   
Yixing de repente siente un tirón en su mano derecha y se gira para ver a Joonmyun, y está a punto de preguntar qué está mal cuando el chico se pone delante de él, ojos ocultos brillando con determinación, y tira de Yixing hacia abajo por el collar de su suelta camisa para chocar sus labios en un ligeramente desordenado pero firme beso.

 

Los ojos de Joonmyun están fuertemente cerrados hasta el punto que hay pequeñas arrugas que se forman en la esquina de ellos y Yixing decide que es demasiado pronto para cerrar los suyos, ya que nunca había visto Joonmyun tan de cerca y es hermoso.   
Nunca había notado las casi invisibles cicatrices de acné en la frente de Joonmyun ni las pecas adornando el puente de su nariz, y ahora que sabe que están allí siente la necesidad de tocarlas. Y lo hace. Pone una mano en la mejilla de Joonmyun, frotando gentilmente su pulgar contra la piel del otro y finalmente cierra sus ojos. Se separan muy pronto para su gusto y mira fijamente a Joonmyun, buscando las palabras correctas para decir.

—¿Por qué fue eso?—. _Bien hecho, Yixing_.  Joonmyun frunce los labios y Yixing puede verlo ruborizándose.

— N-no lo sé —  Yixing suspira y se inclina hacia adelante, cerrando el espacio entre ellos presionando sus labios con los de Joonmyun en un suave y casto beso.  — ¿Por qué fue eso?  


  
—¿En verdad no sabes?—. Joonmyun sacude la cabeza. Yixing junta sus frentes. —No importa. No es importante.

 

  
Los brazos de Joonmyun encuentran su camino alrededor del cuello de Yixing y esconde su cara en el cuello del último, hablando en un casi audible tono de voz, —voy a extrañarte mucho.   


 

 

— ¿Joonmyun?—, pregunta por teléfono cuando suena a medianoche, arrastrándolo fuera de su no-tan-profundo sueño. Se despierta con los números verdes centellando en la oscuridad de la habitación, mantas gruesas cubriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y un poco de baba corriéndole por la barbilla.

No está totalmente despierto, así que le toma un momento lo que Joonmyun quiere decir con "Hey, sé que es tarde pero estoy afuera de tu puerta y me estoy congelando. ¿Puedo pasar?". Pero cuando procesa las palabras prácticamente salta fuera de la cama y corre escaleras abajo sin nada más que una camisa delgada y pantalones deportivos grises y se apura a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a su amigo.

Joonmyun luce diferente. No está seguro de si es su nuevo corte de cabello, las ropas que lleva, o solo el hecho de que no ha visto a Joonmyun en casi cuatro meses, pero el realmente luce diferente, mayor, más maduro.

—Hey, siento haberte despertado—, Joonmyun se disculpa a como entra en el edificio, —luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Está bien—. Yixing sonríe e indica a Joonmyun que lo siga arriba, —¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?—.   Joonmyun no responde de inmediato y solo camina con Yixing, manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Espera al otro para abrir la puerta y entra detrás de él, llevando su mirada al piso y luego fijando su mirada en el otro hombre.

—Quería verte—. Yixing se queda en blanco. Se han besado dos veranos atrás pero nada ha cambiado entre ellos; siguen siendo amigos y nada más. Joonmyun ha salido con algunas personas, y también Yixing, y no hablan acerca de esa noche de verano en particular de nuevo.

— ¿A media noche?   
— Sí — Joonmyun se encoge de hombros y se quita la bufanda y gabardina, —¿Puedo pasar la noche?  


  
— ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? — Yixing arruga su frente y cruza sus brazos por encima de su pecho, todavía un poco escéptico ante toda la situación y las vagas explicaciones de Joonmyun de por qué ha decidido manejar todo el camino hacia el apartamento de Yixing a media noche. Joonmyun rueda los ojos.  


  
—Sí, estoy preguntando si puedo pasar la noche aquí. Si no me quieres aquí solo iré a un motel o algo—. Yixing le mira y luego explota en risas porque incluso si luce diferente sigue siendo la misma reina del drama que le daba dolores de cabeza y lo hacía reír en los momentos más inapropiados, y Yixing no puede evitar sentirse nostálgico de nuevo.

—Claro que puedes quedarte, solo corta el drama. Vamos—. Yixing se da la vuelta para alejarse pero la pregunta de Joonmyun lo atrapa desprevenido, haciendo que su corazón deje de latir.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es decir, en tu cama—,   y Yixing asiente simplemente porque Joonmyun sigue siendo su mejor amigo, tiene todas las mantas cálidas y hacerlo dormir en el sofá sería algo grosero. Cinco minutos después están acostados uno al lado del otro, mantas cubriéndoles hasta la barbilla y ojos bien abiertos oyendo el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeando la ventana y su propia respiración.   
—Siento haber venido así... pero realmente te extrañaba.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?—. Yixing se estremece ante la memoria de Joonmyun besándolo de repente y cierra los ojos, no esperando más que hacer parar los recuerdos y dormirse por un largo tiempo. O al menos hasta que Joonmyun se vaya. No obtiene respuesta de su amigo por lo que asume que ya está dormido, pero se equivoca. Mucho. Un par de minutos más tardes sus ojos se abren cuando siente una presión en su pecho y momentáneamente olvida como respirar cuando ve a Joonmyun encima de él, cejas ligeramente fruncidas y los labios apretados en una fina línea recta. Se ve confundido.

— ¿Hacer qué?—. Joonmyun mira a Yixing unos segundos antes de suspirar y esconder su rostro en el cuello de este último, dedos temblorosos enredándose por el cabello de Yixing.

—Hazme el amor—. Silencio. Yixing se pregunta por un momento si está soñando, porque Joonmyun acaba de preguntar algo muy inusual e inesperado de él. Ellos solo han sobrepasado las líneas de la amistad una vez, hace dos veranos, cuando Joonmyun besó a Yixing y Yixing lo besó devuelta. Nunca sujetaron manos, acurrucaron o hecho algo tan intimo, así que Yixing no podía entender porque Joonmyun quería que fueran íntimos ahora. 

—Pero-¿por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo?—. Yixing pregunta y Joonmyun dirige su mirada hacia él, dientes frontales hundidos en su labio inferior y ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

—No quiero tener sexo contigo. Quiero que me hagas el amor. No es lo mismo—. Yixing frunce sus cejas. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería de parar a Joonmyun y decirle que trate de dormir o aceptar y hacerle el amor dulcemente? No era un secreto que Yixing tenía sentimientos hacia Joonmyun, pero seguía sin saber si su amigo se sentía de la misma manera por él. No sabía cómo se sentía Joonmyun del todo.

—Por favor... conduje hasta aquí porque realmente te echaba de menos y no podía dormir y- te necesito. No me rechaces, Yixing. _Por favor_.

_ No es amor _ . Oh, pero lo es. Yixing sigue enamorado de Joonmyun y a pesar de que quiere decir no, dice sí.

 

Su primer beso es tímido y casto; labios apenas rozándose entre sí a como manos lentamente exploran el cuerpo del otro, parpadeos y respiraciones del otro mezclándose juntos. Su segundo beso es apasionado; labios presionados juntos y moviéndose en sincronía, manos apretando y tirando y _Yixing por favor_. Su tercer beso es lento y sensual; cuerpos que se tocan por primera vez, la piel arrastrándose por debajo de sus dedos mientras manos deambulan por sus cuerpos y sus corazones golpean en sus pechos llenos de emoción. Hace frío afuera, pero la habitación se siente caliente.

Yixing se toma su tiempo con Joonmyun porque no hay prisa y todavía tienen un par de horas para ellos antes de que llegue la mañana. Besa cada pulgada de piel pálida, se traga cada gemido y quejido que dejan los labios ahora hinchados de Joonmyun y él hace el amor con él en la forma más dulce, más suave manera que puede, hasta que Joonmyun está satisfecho y colapsa en la cama, el nombre de Yixing saliendo fuera su lengua como si él no conociese otra palabra, cualquier otro nombre. Sólo Yixing.

 

—Te amo—. Yixing confiesa contra los labios de Joonmyun mientras este se incorpora, cabello oscuro pegándose a su frente sudorosa, piernas temblorosas de toda la actividad física, y su mente sigue siendo difusa de todas las diferentes emociones que tiene acaba de experimentar en las horas pasadas. —Te amo—.Joonmyun no responde y en su lugar jala a Yixing para otro beso, sus brazos de cerrándose alrededor de la sección media de éste y tirando de sus cuerpos. Él no sabe si se supone que eso significa que Joonmyun también lo ama, o sólo está tratando de hacer que deje de hablar.

—Vamos a dormir ahora—. Joonmyun murmura una vez que se separan, dándole a Yixing una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla. Todavía se ve confundido, pero Yixing finge no darse cuenta y simplemente asiente con la cabeza, tirando de las mantas sobre sus cuerpos para mantenerlos cálidos durante la noche.

 

Él había acabado de cerrar sus ojos cuando Joonmyun habla de nuevo, —Oh, tienes frío—. Y entonces él está acurrucándose a Yixing, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este último y acariciando su cuello. Yixing sonríe y deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad, tirando de  Joonmyun en un fuerte abrazo y cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que Joonmyun es el que tiene frío.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente Joonmyun ya se ha ido.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

—No lo entiendo—.   Yixing lame su labio después de tomar otra mordida de su glaseado rollo de canela,  
ojos ambulando hacia el lado opuesto de la tienda donde una niña está haciendo un berrinche y su madre se está frotando las sienes.  
Jongin está sentado frente a él, sorbiendo su café humeante con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y los ojos fijos en la cara de Yixing.

—No lo entiendo en absoluto. Me besa y luego nos separamos para la universidad. Él aparece en mi apartamento una noche y me pide dormir con él, entonces se desaparece e ignora mis llamadas y textos. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere de mí? 

—Tampoco sé—.   Jongin dice encogiéndose de hombros, dejando su taza —Pero debes hablar de esto con él.   
Yixing vuelve a mirar a Jongin con una expresión derrotada, —¿y qué se supone que tengo que diga? Es decir, no estamos saliendo ni nada. No puedo simplemente preguntarle si era cosa de una noche o por qué él ha estado evitándome...eso arruinaría totalmente nuestra amistad—. Jongin suspira.

—Siento mucho decírtelo así pero ... la amistad que ustedes suponen tener ya no existe—.Yixing hace una mueca, —los conozco a los dos desde la secundaria, los he estado observando... en ese entonces incluso nos burlábamos de ustedes porque eran uña y mugre, pero en ahora son prácticamente desconocidos. Yo entiendo que te sientas confundido, enojado y triste, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en ustedes como amigos, ya que claramente no son más.

 

Yixing traga el nudo en su garganta y esconde la cara entre las manos , las palabras de Jongin haciendo eco en su cabeza , —¿cómo pudo suceder esto?—. Jongin se encoge de hombros.

 

—Cosas pasan.

 

—No estás ayudando—. Jongin rueda los ojos y mueve la cabeza estirando su mano a través de la mesa para tomar algo del rollo de canela para sí mismo y haciéndolo hacer pop en su boca. Es dulce.

—Tienes que darte cuenta que ya no eres más el mejor amigo de Joonmyun, Yixing. Estás priorizando la etiqueta de mejor amigo sobre ti mismo cuando podrías claramente ser más que eso para él. Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, deben hacerlo antes de que las cosas se pongan fuera de control y no haya vuelta atrás—. Yixing se muerde el labio y asiente con la cabeza, hundiéndose en el asiento mientras juega con el dobladillo de su camisa.

Jongin simplemente lo mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, acercando la taza a sus labios una vez más para tomar otro sorbo.   
—El amor es jodidamente ridículo. 

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor.

Yixing llama a Joonmyun esa noche, presionando el teléfono en su oído a como camina alrededor de su apartamento jugando con su labio inferior entre sus dientes y arrancando distraídamente algunos hilos sueltos de la camisa de franela que lleva puesta. Después del sexto timbre la otra línea contesta y la respiración de Yixing se atora en su garganta.

—¿Yixing?

Asiente con la cabeza, a pesar de que es consciente de que Joonmyun no lo puede ver, —sí, uh, hola—, Yixing aprieta sus ojos con fuerza y ââgolpea su frente. ¿No podía pensar en nada más que decir que ese saludo soso?

—Hola, ¿qué tal?—, la voz de Joonmyun es calmada, la cual es un poco contrastante a la manera en la que Yixing se siente ahora; como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, y quiere desesperadamente bajar y acurrucarse en el suelo.

—Yo solo-Yo me preguntaba cómo te va. No hemos hablado en un largo tiempo y y-yo te extraño— tartamudea sobre sus palabras y respira profundo, yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama, —sí, te extraño.

Joonmyun se mantiene callado por un momento, y cuando habla, Yixing nota que su tono de voz suena diferente, distante.    
—Lo siento, he tenido la intención de llamarte pero de alguna forma siempre lo olvido. No te enojes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No volverá a suceder—. Y Yixing de hecho sonríe, porque Joonmyun no había estado evadiéndolo, él solo había estado tan ocupado que olvidó llamarlo. Eso es todo.

—Está bien. Hey, ¿estás ocupado ahora? Me gustaría hablarte de algo—. Joonmyun titubea pero después de unos segundos dice que no, que no está ocupado y que con gusto escuchará cualquier cosa que Yixing tenga que decir. Se aclara la garganta y se muerde el labio inferior, bajando la mirada a los cobertores de su cama. Sabe lo que quiere preguntar pero es muy difícil ponerlo en palabras que no lo hagan sonar como un mocoso exigente y dependiente.

Pero Yixing nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras y vomita todo lo que pasa por su mente en ese mismo momento. —¿Qué somos, Joonmyun? ¿Seguimos...siendo amigos? ¿Somos algo más? ¿O tal vez no somos nada más?... Necesito saber.

Joonmyun no responde de inmediato y Yixing puede sentir su corazón siendo aplastado por el delgado silencio que no puede significar nada bueno. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y espera, y cuando la débil voz de Joonmyun finalmente rompe el silencio, le toma un momento entender lo que las pocas palabras significan. Debió haberlo visto venir.   
—No sé que somos—. Silencio de nuevo. —No somos amigos, ni enamorados, así que tal vez no seamos nada nunca más. Si-siento haber jodido las cosas.

—No es tu culpa idiota." Yixing puede sentir las cálidas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos y su voz se quiebra cuando habla, lleva una mano para cubrir su boca mientras intenta rehacerse. —No es tu culpa.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?—. Yixing frunce, —¿Fue en serio cuando dijiste que me amabas de vuelta?

—No—.Esa es la mayor mentira que Yixing ha dicho, pero de alguna manera siente que es la única respuesta aceptable para la pregunta de Joonmyun, aunque no la más adecuada. Le gustaría decir que sí, que lo ama con cada fibra de su cuerpo y que siempre lo ha amado, pero Joonmyun probablemente no se siente de la misma forma y Yixing no está listo para la mayor decepción de su vida.  
Siempre ha sabido que sus sentimientos hacia Joonmyun eran probablemente unilaterales pero no está listo para que Joonmyun lo confirme así que niega todo; decide que las innumerables horas en el teléfono, los miles de mensajes , los besos y caricias tiernas, y esa noche perfecta cuando hacían el amor nunca ocurrió nunca existieron.

 

—No fue en serio. Sólo... me deje llevar un poco, ¿sabes? Siento si te hice sentir incómodo—. Nadie habla por un buen momento y Yixing se pregunta en que está pensando Joonmyun. ¿Está triste?, ¿enojado?, ¿tal vez aliviado? No lo sabe y tampoco quería saberlo, lo mataría de todas formas. Se siente ligero, pero eso es porque ha estado llorando todo el rato y tal vez se le agotaron las lágrimas. ¿Eso pasa?, ¿a la gente en serio se le agotan las lágrimas o solo se cansan del llanto y ser miserables?

—¿Es así?—. Joonmyun susurra en el teléfono y Yixing tiene que pegar el teléfono a su oído para escucharlo: —En ese caso, creo que me di cuenta de lo que somos. Lo pensé y llegué a la conclusión de que... no somos nada. Éramos probablemente algo antes, pero ahora que hemos llegado a esto... ¿Es digno de seguir intentando y fingiendo? Nuestra relación está muy rota y dañada y sé que en parte es culpa mía. Siento que te besé. Siento que fui a tu casa y te pedí hacer todas esas cosas. Siento habernos llevado a un callejón sin salida.

 

Yixing escucha en silencio mientras lágrimas caen por su rostro y hace todo lo posible para no romperse allí mismo, tragando todos los sollozos y quejidos y deseando que todo es una pesadilla. Desea que puedan volver a esos días en los que eran mejores amigos y sólo eso, cuando se reirían de bromas estúpidas que solo ellos comprendían y hablar acerca de sus sueños y aspiraciones hasta que se durmieran al teléfono o en frente del ordenador, y por supuesto se reirían de eso a la mañana siguiente. Desea puedan volver a la preparatoria y llenar sus estómagos con chocolates, nachos y soda en el día de San Valentín y pasar noches en vela en semanas finales solo para terminar teniendo un maratón de algún show random; desea que puedan volver porque cuando eran jóvenes no necesitaban pretender algo que no eran. Eran más felices solo siendo amigos.

 

—Yo también lo siento—, Yixing murmura al teléfono, ahogándose en sollozos, —en serio lo siento, por todo. Siento ser un cobarde egoísta... y siento haberte arrastrado hacia todo esto. ¿Y...ahora qué?

 

—Podríamos tratar de arreglar las grietas en nuestra relación, pero siento que probablemente solo nos dañe más, así que tal vez es mejor si sólo... ponemos fin a todo esto—. Yixing suspira y estornuda, llegando secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano , y se sorprende al sentirse a sí mismo sonriendo . 

 

—Hombre, esto se siente terriblemente como una ruptura—. Joonmyun no ríe, sin embargo.

—Esto no puede ser una ruptura...porque nunca fuimos nada para empezar.

 

La sonrisa de Yixing cae y finalmente lo golpea. Joonmyun y Yixing ya no existían, y ahora era sólo Yixing por su cuenta.   
Se estremece y ahora, más que nunca, desea Joonmyun este allí para calentarlo.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Es un día de nieve hoy, y Yixing maldice porque debió haberse vestido de acuerdo al clima en la mañana, porque esa delgada gabardina, vaqueros y bufanda no son suficientes para mantenerlo caliente.   
La ciudad se ve hermosa teñida de blanco, piensa, y justo cuando saca su teléfono del bolsillo para tomar una foto se da cuenta de la alerta de mensaje sin leer parpadeando en la pantalla, instándolo a leerlo.  
Es de Jongin, recordándole comprar leche y huevos antes de volver al apartamento, y frunce el ceño, porque, por lo que él sabe, no vive con dicho chico. Tal vez se lo mandó a la persona equivocada, así que Yixing manda un mensaje para hacérselo saber.  
Se sube el cubre bocas y sale de la tienda, y un chorro de aire frío hace temblar violentamente, casi congelándolo hasta los huesos y de alguna manera trae recuerdos, de una época en que había alguien que lo hacía sentir feliz y cálido durante todo el año, incluso durante el invierno.

 

 

  
—Hey, Joonmyun... — murmura, tendiendo la mano para coger un copo de nieve, — Realmente tengo frío en este momento.   



End file.
